Although applicable to any system that makes use of modular electronics which can be swapped out as needed, the embodiments will be described in combination with electronic systems in aircrafts.
In modern aircraft, a plurality of electronic devices are used for a plurality of different tasks ranging from aircraft control to passenger entertainment.
For example, electronic devices can be used for control of rudders, flaps, and the like. Furthermore, electronic devices can be used for cabin lighting, passenger information, and the like. Further applications of electronic devices in an aircraft include infotainment systems and other passenger services like on board internet access.
In today's aircraft, most electronic systems each comprise their own data transmission means based on separate copper wire based data networks. Such system architecture leads to a complex aircraft network with a high total weight. Furthermore, such system architectures lack modularity and flexibility in terms of upgrading, updating or reconfiguring the system. In order to install such a system architecture in an electronics bay or a cabinet of an aircraft a long, complex, and highly iterative installation process is necessary.
Current electronics bay monument solutions in mobile platforms like e.g. civil airliners require prior knowledge of where electronic equipment, e.g. type ARINC 600 or ARINC 836, are to be located within the monument as well as knowledge of the interconnectivity between neighbouring equipment before the complex electronics bay monument wiring can be defined and installed.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing more flexible system architectures for an aircraft or spacecraft.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.